Of Fears and Emoticlones
by 3Coze
Summary: When discovering one of Beast Boy's biggest and most embarrassing fear's, Robin and Cyborg vow to cure him of his phobia, which eventually lead to more harm than good as Beast Boy finds himself locked in a pocket dimension where Ravens emotion's reside. BBxRae fic. T cause I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Teen Titans(Sigh). Hope you guys enjoy the fic as I just mentioned, the characters are not mine, just the story. I get a bit of hard time relaxing and just being chill sometimes, so make sure to tell me if I'm getting a bit to deep into the story! I want to keep my story's pretty light for now, so yeah comment you're opinion and hope ya guys like it! - EnigmaHearts**

Chapter 1

**:Gynophobia: **

Like every young man his age, Beast Boy had his list of fears, and he's quite proud to say that his list was rather short, only having a total of five irrational fears. And he had to say, every fear he had was quite common for males, even if it had resulted in a 30 minute laughing session between Robin and Cyborg. He was quite convinced they just weren't as in tuned to their inner male as he was.

" Y-You...Your afraid of girls!?" Cyborg gasped for breath, tears of mirth falling down his face as his and Robin's laughter filled the room.

They had been talking in Robin's room after being kicked out of the common room by Raven ( Titan Rule #1: Always listen to Raven) or, as they liked to call it, having 'guy time', when they had decided to play truth or dare. Which eventually led to Cyborg eating three blocks of tofu, Robin sneaking into Starfire's room and stealing all her shoes, and Beast Boy chugging five cans of mountain dew in three minutes.

" I really don't get what's so funny about that, I couldn't think of anything else and its not like every guy's not scared of em' anyway!" He huffed, pouting with a slight glare as the laughter faded to silent chuckles.

Robin looked at him with an amused smirk.

" Beast Boy, no guy is afraid of girls, okay?" He said, causing Cyborg to snort.

" Why'd you like Terra if you're so afraid of girls anyway?"

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably.

" I never really liked Terra all that much." He dragged out slowly. "I think I really just liked the attention, the fact that she laughed at my jokes was sorta just a bonus."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but decided not to touch the subject.

" Well Cyborg, I think you and I both know exactly what this means." Robin stated, glancing back at his half-robot friend mischievously.

Cyborg grinned widely at the green skinned shapeshifter, who now looked between his two friends with confusion laced with rising suspicion.

" Uh, guys? What's going on?"

" We're going to help you overcome you're fear of girls."

Beast Boy's eyes bulged.

_'Oh god'_

* * *

After two hours of attempting to escape the hands of his two best buddies, Beast Boy had finally come to terms with the fact that he was cursed. Jinx had somehow managed to place a hex on him and left him permanently unlucky. It was the only explanation for how everything always ended up going the wrong way for him. Either that or he just had a whole lot of karma. He briefly wondered if he had done anything to deserve his pain.

Nope. He had always known Jinx hated him.

With a sigh, he watched as Robin and Cyborg discussed the perfect way for curing his fear, a look of absolute dread plastered onto his face.

" I still think the best way to fix him would be to just leave him tied up in the girls bathroom." Cyborg said, causing Beast Boy to furiously shake his head, pink tinting his cheeks.

" Cyborg we wanna help him, not scar him for life." Robin sighed, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. They had left the safety of Robins room after deeming it had been long enough to return to the common room and were currently lying on the couch. His mask lay on the floor to his right after losing it in a wrestle to keep Beast Boy in the room, revealing a pair of sapphire eyes.

" Look, when you guy's find out what your gonna do, come and get me. But as for now..." Beast Boy stretched his final word as he rushed quickly past the his leader and teammate. Robin darted to his side, grabbing his arm firmly and dragging him back into the room, the younger boy whining slightly.

" Woah, woah, woah! Lets not get ahead of ourselves there Beast Boy, I think I might know what we need to do." He said, shaking his head while Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

" And what exactly is it that we need to do, bird boy?! We haven't decided anything yet." He shouted, a vein pulsing in the side of his head. He felt kind've left out.

Robin rolled his e.

"Relax, Cyborg. I'm pretty sure you'll like this idea too."

The half metal man remained silent, a curious expression now on his face.

" What do you have in mind?" Robin smiled, his eyes floating back over to the green boy. Beast Boy glared.

" You remember when you told me about Ravens mirror? If Beast Boy went there, he would be surrounded by girls, or at least emotions of a girl, who most likely wont kill him." He was quite proud of himself.

That is, until he heard a deep chuckle from Beast Boy.

"I'm not afraid of _Raven_ dude. " He laughed, as if it was the funniest thing his leader could have possibly said.

Robin frowned.

"Why not?" He yelled, mad his perfect plan had been ruined.

"Yeah, why not?" A very feminine, monotone voice said from the front of the room, causing the three male titans to jump in shock. Only one titan was capable of sneaking up on not only Robin but Beast Boy as well.

Raven.

* * *

**Well, I'm most certain that this will probably be the worst chapter because it's this short, maybe yes maybe no? Idk, but anyway Hope ya guys liked it.**


End file.
